karthfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel
The following are rules taken from the Rollplay West Marches campaign run by Silent0siris World Travel Rules The following are rules used for macro-exploration. Watches of the Day The day is divided into 6 watches, each 4 hours long. They are: * Trence (2:00-6:00) * Etude (6:00-10:00) * Prime (10:00-14:00) * Second (14:00-18:00) * Tone (18:00-22:00) * Fete (22:00-2:00) Sight Distance Distance to the horizon is governed by your height, as follows. *Mountains can be seen from 70 miles away Inspiration Once during each long rest, any character may frame a scene that shows the group more about them. This scene can involve other players or NPCs, or be a solo vignette - it can be a flashback, or something happening now. The character who frames this scene gains Inspiration. At any point during the scene, any one other player may ask that character for more information about the scene. This player's character also gains Inspiration. If multiple players have questions about the scene, the scene-framer may decide whose question to answer. A character may only frame a scene for themselves in this way once per session. The Angry Gm The following rules are from the great mind of an angry GM. Getting There Once the party sets out, it’s time to resolve each day of travel. At the beginning of the day, the party decides what kind of pace to set: Slow, Medium, or Fast. At a Slow Pace, the party is moving carefully and quietly. They gain ... a +4 Bonus to all checks to perceive danger and all hostile creatures suffer ... a -4 Penalty to detect the party, thus allowing the party to surprise enemies. In addition, the party can forage for food normally if they maintain a slow pace for the entire day. Finally, navigation checks enjoy ... a +4 Bonus when moving at a Slow pace. The party’s speed, however, is reduced by a third. So every three days of travel count as only two days of travel. At a Medium pace, the party travels normally. They may forage for food with ... a -4 Penalty. At a Fast pace, the party travels more quickly. Their speed is increased by a third. So every three days of travel count as four days. While traveling at a Fast Pace, the party cannot forage for food at all. They suffer ... a -4 Penalty on all checks to perceive dangers and on navigation checks. Hostile creatures enjoy ... a +4 Bonus on checks to detect or track the party. Once the party has set the pace for the day, they CAN change the pace based on what happens to them during the day. six 6-sided dice. Each one represents a time-period of the day. Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Dusk, Midnight, Predawn. Roll them all. For each one that shows the Danger number or less, an encounter MIGHT happen. ... For example, if the Danger is 3, and your six dice show 5, 2, 3, 4, 1, 6; the party will have three encounters that day. One in the evening, one at dusk, and one at predawn. Making Camp It’s time for some bookkeeping at this point. First of all, you have to find out if the party is lost. To do this, have the best navigator make a navigation roll against the Navigation DC of the terrain. If the party traveled at a Fast pace at any point during the day, apply ... a -4 penalty. roll is made in secret. If they fail, the party has gotten lost at some point during the day. They just don’t know it yet. Now, you have to figure out how many days of travel the party logged during the day. If the party isn’t lost, this is determined by their pace each watch. Finally, you have to figure out how much food and water the party has consumed. If the party moved at a slow pace all day, allow each of them to make a check against the Forage DC. If the party didn’t move slowly all day but never moved at a fast pace at all, have each make a Forage check with ... a -4 penalty. If anyone fails, that means the party didn’t find enough food to feed themselves. Each failure requires someone to consume one pound of food from their supply (one day worth of rations). You can generally assume that, as long as anyone succeeds at foraging, the party turned up enough water to refill their waterskins and drink their fill. But if they are traveling through a desert, will have to make separate water forage checks If everyone fails to forage, however, they drain their waterskins and are now out of water. If their waterskins were already drained and they don’t have a backup supply, they are now dehydrating. That whole process should be pretty quick. You roll for Navigation and determine if they are lost and then mark off the progress if they aren’t. Then, everyone rolls a forage checks and marks off food. Done and done. Now, it’s time for the night. Sleeping in Armor Sleeping in light armour has no adverse effect on the wearer, but sleeping in medium or heavy armour makes it difficult to fully recover during a long rest. When you finish a long rest during which you slept in medium or heavy armor, you regain only one quarter of your maximum Hit Dice (minimum of one die). If you have any levels of exhaustion, the rest doesn't reduce your exhaustion level.